


Blinded By Love

by ClaraOswald16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Blind Katsuki Yuuri, Disabled Character, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswald16/pseuds/ClaraOswald16
Summary: This will take place after the Grand Prix Final. We will follow Viktor and Yuuri after they move in together and start practicing for the next season. But soon they face a trial that they never could've expected. They must learn to overcome it together and come to terms with this new change.Also this story will involve severe anxiety as well as depression(and the stuff that comes with that), so if that triggers you please don't read.





	1. The Fall

Yuri's PoV

 

Yuri had a terrible headache. Viktor had been pushing him to his limit every day since the new season began, and it was finally hitting him. He felt as if he would pass out if he had to keep standing any longer. So he skated over to the walls of the rink and gave Viktor the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. It almost worked.

Viktor smirked, "Have you tired already, my little katsudon? I hope not since we still have a long ways to go before you're ready to win gold."

Yuri knew Viktor was right, but he somehow he felt an overwhelming need to go lay down and rest his eyes. he hadn't been staying up late because he had simply come home every night and passed out. That reminded Yuri of the situation he was in.

Well, after the Grand Prix Final Viktor had told him he would be competing again, and then had stated that he still wanted to be Yuri's coach and thus proposed that Yuri move to Russia so they could continue working together, It also went unsaid that neither of them wanted to be separated from the other so of course, it was Viktor who found a solution. Yuri had moved in about a month after and was still settling into this new life. Especially since he did not speak any Russian, so if Yuri wanted to go anywhere, he had to make sure Viktor or Yurio went with him. Which was definitely not a bad thing since Yuri loved spending time with Viktor. Yurio was fine too, but, well, you know how he is. After begging and pleading with Viktor for a solid ten minutes, Viktor finally gave in and agreed 

to cut practice early.

"But," Viktor grinned, " You have to go to dinner with me."

Yuri couldn't hide the blush that flared on his cheeks, and he really did want to go to dinner with Viktor, but he just felt that something was off and he decided that the best thing he could do would be heading back to their apartment and taking a really long nap.

"I would love to Viktor, but, uh, I don't feel too good and I think it would be best if I just rested this evening."

As soon as the words had left his lips, Yuri saw the disappointment on Viktors face. He hoped that he would feel better tomorrow so they could go out then. He would have to make it up to him somehow.

"Well, if you really don't feel good, then you need to see a doctor. I can't have my Fiance getting sick, especially not with a skating competition next month! So I'll have to take you. No protesting, so get your stuff and wait outside for me."

"But Viktor, I'm sure I just need some sleep. It's nothing that requires a doctor, I promise!"

Yuri was barely able to keep standing at this point and he knew he probably needed a doctor, but Viktor would have to pay for it and Yuri couldn't stand that thought, so he needed to figure out how to convince Viktor he was fine.

Sadly, it seemed Viktor could see right through him, because Viktor simply gave him a sympathetic look and said, "Listen, Yuri, I know you feel bad because I will have to pay for it. But I can tell you feel bad and, to be honest, you look as if you might pass out at any moment. So please, just let me help you."

At that, Yuri gave in and nodded. He started to take a step forward but suddenly the ground was flying up to meet him and everything went black.

Viktor's PoV

Viktor was now really worried about Yuri. At first, he had believed that he only needed rest, but after seeing him stand there shaking, he knew something as up. He only wished now he had noticed sooner because, Frankly, Viktor had no idea where the nearest hospital was and Yuri was not doing good. When he had passed out, Viktor hadn't been able to catch him in time. He had run to Yuri and tried to wake him but he seemed to be unconscious. There was a small cut from where his head had hit the ice. Viktor hoped with all his heart that there hadn't been any more damage caused by the fall.

Viktor carefully picked Yuri up and then rushed outside to his car. He laid Yuri as gently as possible into the passenger seat and then he took off. There had to be some sort of hospital or medical clinic nearby.

Finally, he found a hospital. To Viktor, that place was a beautiful sight. Yuri had still not woken up but he was still breathing so Viktor tried to remain calm.

Yet again, he picked his fiance up as gently as possible and then hurried to the entrance. Once inside he ran to the front desk and begged them for help. They immediately went into action and placed Yuri on a gurney. As they started to take him back Viktor attempted to follow, but the nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you go back. We still don't know what kind of condition he's in so we need to act fast. If you could tell us what happened, that would be greatly appreciated."

Viktor could barely think he was so worried, but he knew he had to calm down. So, he explained the situation as calmly as he could. Of course, he had hoped that after he was finished they would let him see Yuri but they simply told him to be seated in the waiting room.

He had tried everything to get to Yuri. Such as the fact that Yuri couldn't speak Russian and he needed Viktor to translate. That didn't work. They just said that they would come to get him when Yuri woke, but since he was not presently conscious, there was no need for a translator. Viktor eventually gave up after a good hour of begging. He went to a random seat and suddenly realized how tired he was. Training had started at 5:00 am and they had stopped at 5:00 pm. Viktor now felt even worse because he had worked Yuri for a full twelve hours. Of course, both of them would be worn out after that!

This was Viktor's last thought before exhaustion pulled him into a deep sleep. He woke only when a nurse tapped on his shoulder. it appeared to be much later and Viktor silently cursed himself for having slept so long. the nurse gave him a sympathetic look and asked, "Are you here with Mr.Katsuki?"

Viktor gave a nod and she continued.

"Well, we MRI and he seems to have no trauma to the head from the fall besides the small cut on his forehead. We are still trying to figure out the exact reason he passed out, but we think it might have been from exhaustion and sickness. You said he told you he didn't feel well, correct?" Another nod. "We also don't know what kind of sickness he has, but it does seem to be affecting his eyes. I'll let you know more later but I assume you want to see him. he is awake and is asking for you, plus we do need you to translate for us."

Viktor could yet again only nod as he followed the nurse to room 349.


	2. The News

Viktor's PoV

He looked so pale.

There was no way Yuri had been that pale earlier. Had he lost blood or something? Viktor had never worried this much in his life, and he realized that he loved Yuri more than anything else. At that moment, all that mattered was Yuri.

Viktor hurried to Yuri's side and tentatively reached for his hand. He seemed so frail. Yuri's eyes fluttered open and looked to Viktor. Yuri smiled up at him and whispered, "Hey, Viktor. Sorry I caused you trouble." 

Viktor couldn't believe that little piggy. Trouble? Yeah right. "Yuri, you dingus, you could never cause any trouble. I was just a little worried about you. How do you feel?"

"Well, um, I feel really lightheaded and my vision is a bit more blurry than usual. I'm sure it's nothing. Plus there my head.I didn't get to tell you this before I passed out, but I had a really bad headache that was putting a lot of pressure on my eyes. Maybe that's why I passed out."

Viktor was kind of surprised. Usually, Yuri kept his problems to himself and Viktor would have to practically pull it out of him. Yet somehow this time he's so honest and upfront. Maybe he's on some sort of medicine?

The nurse cleared her throat, bringing Viktor back to reality. Yuri was still squinting up at him, waiting for a reply.

"Oh, uh, okay. Yeah, maybe that is why you passed out. I think the nurse is going to explain what they think is wrong now, so I'll translate."

"Okay," Yuri whispered. He still seemed really tired so Viktor hoped this would be over quick so h could get Yuri home to his bed.

"So," the nurse began, "We have concluded that Yuri will need to visit an eye doctor as soon as possible. There seems to be something causing him to have headaches that are ultimately affecting his sight. As for why he passed out, we believe that it could be connected to this problem, or it might simply be from overworking. We can recommend an Ophthalmologist that would suit your needs if you don't already have one.'

Viktor hesitated before telling Yuri. He hated seeing Yuri anxious and knew this would probably not be good for it, but he also knew that they needed to fix this problem before it gets any worse, so he turned to Yuri and told him the truth.

Yuri's PoV

Yuri's tried to focus on Viktors face but his vision was just too fuzzy. His head was practically pulsing in pain, which was also making him kinda nauseous. Nevertheless, he attempted a smile and gave Viktor a nod, showing that he was ready to hear the report. From the look on Viktor's face, he could tell it wasn't something that would be easily fixed, so he braced himself for whatever his love had to say.

When Viktor finished speaking, Yuri's brain just stopped functioning. Sure, it didn't seem like that big of a deal. All he had to do was go see an eye doctor, maybe get some medicine for this headache. But something felt off about the nurses' voice. She had sounded very sympathetic(A/N-yeah sue me Ik she always sounds sympathetic, but that's the best word for the situation soooo imma use it) when speaking, as if there was more to the problem than what she was telling. 

Viktor's voice broke Yuri out of his thoughts and back to the situation. he was asking the nurse something. What was he saying? After the nurse replied, he turned back towards Yuri and gripped his hand like it was a lifeline.

"She says that if you think you can walk then you can go home for now, but that they expect us to go to an eye doctor as soon as possible before anything progresses further."

So there was more to it, then. Obviously, they were afraid to say because they might be wrong, so they will send him to a real specialist, just to be sure. Yuri's headache seemed to be getting worse by the minute, but he knew he did not want to stay the night in a hospital, so he slowly sat up and dangled his feet off the bed. He wondered where they had put his clothes and glasses. Viktor held his hand tightly as Yuri shakily stood.

While it was a very nauseating and overall painful experience, Yuri pushed onward and with Viktor's help, they retrieved his clothes and made it to the car.

Once in the passengers' seat, Yuri tried to stay awake. Viktor got in and cranked the car, but didn't start driving. 

"Yuri. Before you go to sleep, I want you to know something. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you. I'll help you through it. So please, please, don't be afraid to talk to me about anything. Let's hope this isn't anything to worry about but if there is something wrong, we will get through it together. I'm going to schedule an appointment for tomorrow, so we'll cancel skating practice. Ok. now you can sleep, my katsudon."

Viktor. Viktor was the reason Yuri was still trying to achieve his dreams. Viktor was and is Yuri's light. Without him, the world would be a lot less beautiful. Yuri only hoped this wouldn't be a big deal and they could go back to their happily engaged and competing life. 

"Uh, thanks Viktor. I'll try not to forget that." There was a long pause before he whispered, "I love you." And then he fell asleep.

Viktor smiled, leaned forward, and kissed Yuri on the forehead. Then he whispered, "I Love you too, darling."


	3. Confirmation

Viktor's PoV

It was midnight before they made it home, and since Yuri looked so peaceful, Vikor opted to carry Yuri up the stairs instead of waking him. After laying him in bed, Viktor laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around him. He never wanted to lose Yuri. Yuri was the one person who saw the real him, who saw every side, and who still loved him. He could only hope that Yuri felt the same.

As per usual, Viktor woke up before Yuri. Viktor had always been an early bird while Yuri was a night owl. This sometimes made it extremely hard to get Yuri to get up in the morning. Viktor would start by making coffee, since that smell was one of Yuri's favorite things, besides Katsudon and Viktor. (lol)

This morning, even though he had canceled practice, Viktor woke up bright and early at 4 am. He had had a nightmare that felt way too real. As soon as he opened his eyes, he saw Yuri, sleeping peacefully. Viktor chuckled slightly when he noticed that Yuri was drooling. He could only hope that Yuri wasn't having any bad dreams like the one he had.

Careful not to wake Yuri, he slowly got out of bed and went into the kitchen. Normally Viktor would start making coffee at this point, but he wanted to let Yuri sleep as long as possible. Viktor knew he was way too shaken up from his dream to go back to sleep, so he sat down on the couch and pulled out his laptop. At that precise moment, Makkachin decided to make his entrance by jumping right into Viktors lap. 

Viktor gave the dog a pat then placed his laptop on top of the already asleep dog. He wanted to do some of his own research based off of Yuri's symptoms. He hoped with all his heart that he wouldn't find anything worrisome.

Yuri's PoV

When Yuri awoke, the first thing he saw was a big fluffy blob. And it was licking his face.

"Ahh!" He jumped, then realized that it was only Makkachin. He laughed and smiled at the dog, then reached over to the nightstand for his glasses. But they weren't there. 

Had he left them at the rink? Oh, wait. Slowly he started to remember what had gone down last night. He felt for the bandage on his head and confirmed that it had indeed been real. Maybe that meant that Viktor had his glasses? Honestly, Yuri was trying very hard to ignore all the thoughts bombarding him, so focusing on task would definitely help.

Sliding out of bed, he wandered down the hallway towards the bathroom, tripping twice before he made it. Once there, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and realized how terrible and sickly he looked. There were dark bags under his eyes and his skin was much paler than usual. 

He could see his face pretty clearly, so that calmed him a little.

After he finished ogling at his appearance, he made his way to the living room where he found a blob that looked suspiciously like Viktor sitting on the couch. The blob waved at him and Yuri smiled.

"Hey, Viktor! Good Morning! Uh, did you happen to know where my glasses are? I can't find them anywhere."

"Oh Yuri, stop fretting! I have your glasses right here! Come sit with me and then maybe I'll let you have them!"

Yuri sighed in relief. He didn't know why he had been so worried about where his glasses were. Maybe it was because he needed to know if this problem was real. So he sat down next to Viktor and attempted to read what Viktor was looking at on his Laptop, but to no avail.

Viktor then grabbed his hand and placed Yuri's glasses in his palm. Yuri immediately put them on and looked at Viktor. Oh thank god, he thought. He could see Viktor's face as clear as day. And of course, he looked just as handsome as ever. Blushing from the thought, Yuri turned his attention to the TV, which was on the news channel. The only problem was that Yuri could barely see what was going on. 

Well, he had his answer then. His sight had gotten worse. Was he going blind? Was there really something more to this like those doctors thought? Maybe he should visit an eye doctor. But not with Viktor. Viktor already had to, much to worry about, he definitely didn't need to stress over Yuri. It's not like it could be that big of a deal, right? So then and there Yuri decided not to involve Viktor. At least, not yet. He'd tell him if it was something serious. Maybe.

"So Yuri, what would you like for breakfast? It's my treat! Pancakes sound good?" Asked Viktor in that beautiful Russian accent.

"Oh, uh, yeah sure!"

Yuri gave a grin he hoped would erase all the worries from Viktor's mind, but apparently not...

" How are you feeling today, Yuri? Do I need to schedule an appointment?"

Yuri could tell Viktor wanted to hear good news very badly. So Yuri delivered.

"I feel great! No need to worry. I must've just been tired. Tomorrow we can resume practice as normal!"


	4. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise, it gets better :)

Viktor's PoV

Viktor could tell Yuri was lying, but he decided not to tell him. He would let Yuri confide in him in his on time. Until then, he'd go along with it. Yuri would have to open up sometime. He'd never keep something this important to himself, Viktor was sure of that. Although it was hard to get him to be honest about his anxieties, Viktor was sure that they had been together long enough that Yuri would be comfortable telling him anything. Hopefully.

Leaving Yuri to flip through the channels, Viktor headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Usually, Viktor would make the coffee and Yuri would cook, but today was Yuri's day off. Plus, Viktor felt bad for overworking him, so this was the least he could do.

He grabbed the pan and the pancake mix and sat it by the stove. Before starting, he turned to sneak a glance at Yuri, who appeared to be deep in thought while staring at something on his phone. Viktor hated the feeling of helplessness he got seeing Yuri so worried because he was so terrible at consoling people. Maybe after breakfast, he could take Yuri to the park or even shopping. Or maybe they could simply stay at home and binge a ton of movies.

Remembering his task, he turned the stove on and waited for it to heat up. Viktor was now determined to make the fluffiest pancakes to ever fluff. But sadly, being the unseasoned cook that he was, he ended up with only mildly fluffy pancakes. Oh well, they still looked delish!

"Yuri, hun, breakfast is ready!! Come and get these delicious pancakes made by the master chef you see before you! Although I have to warn you that they're not my best work," Stated Viktor, giving Yuri the biggest smile possibly ever in the history of breakfast serving figure skaters.

Yuri's PoV

Yuri could just barely make out Viktor's goofy grin as he placed a pile of steaming pancakes on the table, and once Yuri was seated, he could tell that they were all heart-shaped.

"So," Viktor started, "What would you like to do today? Go into town or stay and watch movies?"

Between bites, Yuri managed to get out the sentence, "Doesn't matter to me."

"But of course it does! Today is about you, so it's your choice for how we spend the day!"

Viktor was getting really excited about this. Yuri wondered why it was so important, but he couldn't help the blush that tinted his cheeks after hearing Viktor's statement.

"Alright then. I guess we can go to town. Do you have any ideas about what we could do there?"

Maybe if Yuri could get away from Viktor while in town, he could schedule that appointment without Viktor hearing. He was starting to feel bad for not talking about it, and he knew that Viktor would be understanding and supportive, but Yuri didn't want to be dependent on Viktor for everything. He needed to do things on his own. To prove he was something without Him. Because right now, he was starting to slip back into his old habit of thinking he wasn't worth anything.

"Well, we could go shopping in the square, or we could go get coffee and walk around the park."

Thankfully it was summer, otherwise, there was no way Yuri would be willing to go outside. He didn't know how Viktor survived in those cruel temperatures, maybe he should buy a coat while they were out, just in case.

"Oh, yeah, those are good ideas. We can go shopping, that sounds fun!"Yuri had tried to put enthusiasm into his words, but he could tell that Viktor knew something was off. Dang, was he that easy to read? He needed to work on that.

"Okay then! I'm going to get dressed. Let's leave at around 9:30, K?"

"Okay. I'll clean up breakfast," said Yuri.

Considering how clingy Viktor was(In a good way), Yuri knew he should make the call now instead of waiting. But first, he needed to figure the best time for an appointment. It would have to be in the afternoon, but not too late or Viktor would finish the practice. Two O'clock should be good. Yuri would just make up some excuse about being tired and then go.

He pulled out his phone and squinted, trying to make out those minuscule letters on his keyboard so he could type his password. In the end, he just trusted his muscle memory and easily got it unlocked. He then found the card on the counter and called the number. Hopefully, it wasn't too early in the morning. 

"Uh, Hello? Is this the ophthalmologist that the nurses recommended to me yesterday?"

"Depends on who you are, sir. What's your name?"

"Oh, right. Yuri Katsuki."

"Ah yes. Are you calling to set up an appointment?"

"Ye-es, that's correct. I was wondering if you had any openings for tomorrow around 2 pm?"

"I do, actually. Would you like that spot?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, then Mr.Katsuki. I'll see you then. Oh, and you might want to bring someone to translate, I'm not totally fluent in English."

"Oh, okay then, bye." Yuri quickly hung up and listened to see if Viktor was still showering. He was. Yuri sighed in relief and turned his attention to the mess that was breakfast.

He grabbed the plates and went towards the sink, but he didn't see the dog bone on the floor(for Makkachin) and he tripped on it. Somehow that was the longest fall ever. One of the plates cracked and the other thankfully had stayed intact. Yuri could only hope Viktor hadn't heard that. Why was he such a klutz?

After cleaning up and getting dressed, he met Viktor back in the living room and they headed out. With one hand Viktor grabbed Makkachin's leash, and with the other hand, he grabbed Yuri's hand. 

"Let's go shopping!!"


	5. Day Off

Viktor's PoV

Viktor pulled Yuri along, and Makkachin pulled them both. It was a nice day outside and Viktor was starting to appreciate this day off more and more. Just looking at Yuri, he could tell it was helping him too.

After a long day of shopping, coffee, and a walk in the park, Viktor and Yuri were worn out. But it had been great, so neither was complaining.

"Thanks for the great day, Viktor. It really helped calm my nerves. But I need to get back to practicing. We need all the training we can get for these next few months."

Viktor knew Yuri was right, but he was kinda sad that Yuri hadn't tried to convince him to take the week off. He would have said yes in a heartbeat, he could tell Yuri needed a real day to rest and not run around town. But he didn't argue, he simply nodded his head and then turned to look at Yuri.

"I love you, Yuri. Don't forget that. If you want to talk, just tell me and I'll stop everything. Tomorrow, you have to promise me that you'll let me know as soon as you're too tired. No need in overworking when there's still plenty of time, K?"

Yuri's PoV

The day had turned out much better than Yuri had expected, and he even managed to forget about his appointment the next day, if only for a short time. He also knew Viktor was right, today hadn't exactly been a day of rest. So he leaned his face forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Okay,I promise I won't over exhaust myself tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that. And, I love you, too," he said, then he kissed Viktor.

Even though they had kissed so many times they lost count, it still felt like fireworks were going off. When they came apart, Yuri was blushing furiously and Viktor was smiling.

"Let's go home now, Yuri," said Viktor as he took Yuri's hand and they walked to their apartment.

Viktor's PoV

They fell asleep cuddling, and when Viktor woke up, it was already time for them to go to practice. He gently kissed Yuri, hoping that that would wake him, but Yuri was out cold. So Viktor got up and turned on the coffee pot. If they wanted to be on time, they would need to leave in ten minutes. It usually took Yuri ten minutes to wake up, so Viktor decided to use Plan C, which was to pick Yuri up, carry him to the kitchen, and put caffeine in front of him.

Yuri was drooling adorably, so it was hard for Viktor to wake him up. He was just so cute when he slept.

"Yuri, dear, we need to get to the rink in about eight minutes. If you don't get up, I'll have to carry you to the kitchen."

Looking back, Viktor could see what a fatal mistake that was. Of course, Yuri would want Viktor to carry him. Nevertheless, he continued to poke and prod him until finally, he woke up.

"Aww, I was kinda looking forward to carrying you, are you sure you're awake?"

"Yes, I'm sure! Please don't carry me!"

How cute, he was already blushing at the thought of Viktor carrying him. Why didn't he just let himself be happy for once? They had been engaged for three months and Yuri still blushed at every compliment and move Viktor made. It was cute, but he hoped Yuri would start being a little more comfortable in his own skin.

Yuri reached over to the nightstand and felt around for his glasses like he couldn't see the nightstand. This would normally make sense, except Yuri was still wearing his glasses. He had forgotten to take them off last night.

"Um, Yuri, if you're looking for your glasses, they're on your face," said Viktor. 

"Oh, yeah, right. I knew that!"

"If you say so, my pork cutlet bowl! Hurry up so we're not late!"


	6. The Appointment

Viktor's PoV

 

Yuri had fallen 20 times today. This wasn't too unusual, but whenever he falls he usually complains or takes a quick break. Usually, falling meant he was struggling on some particular flip, but today, every time he had fallen was during the parts where he was just skating, with no special movements, spins, flips, or loops. He also seemed really embarrassed about them and kept avoiding talking about it.

"Yuri! Please come here!" Yelled Viktor after Yuri had fallen again.

"Uh, what's up Viktor? Am I doing something wrong?"

"You've been falling in between moves, that's not like you. Is there anything you need to tell me?"

"No, I'm just not fully focused, sorry."

"Well you've been working all morning, and since it's one now, do you want to go get lunch together?"

 

Yuri's PoV

Uh oh. Yuri didn't know how exactly to respond to Viktor's question. He needed to leave now to go to that appointment, but if he turned Viktor down then he would suspect something was up. He had already tripped and fallen too many times today because he couldn't see where he was going. He settled on pulling the 'overworked' card.

 

"W-well, I'm really tired, so maybe I'll just go home and eat something there. You should go out with the others, don't worry about me."

"Alright then, you go home and rest, don't come back after lunch, either. Just save your energy for tomorrow."

He bought it, thank goodness. But then Yuri remembered something. The doctor had said he would need a translator. Yuri couldn't think of anyone that he trusted more than Viktor, and yet Viktor was the one person he didn't want to tell. Suddenly, he had an idea, so after hugging Viktor and watching him leave, he went and found Yurio.

"Hey, Yurio! Can I ask you for a favor?"

"What do you want, katsudon?"

"Well, before I ask, I need to know that you won't tell Viktor. Promise me."

"Ok ok, I promise, now what's up?"

"Come with me."

Yuri grabbed Yurio's hand and lead him to his car, which he also hadn't thought about how he would drive there, but now he had Yurio, who was 16, so it was all good.

"I need you to drive me to this place, go in with me, and translate what they have to tell me."

Yurio's Pov

Why in the world did Yuri need him to take him to an eye doctor and translate? Yurio really didn't get why Viktor couldn't know about this, but since he never understood Katsudon's way of thinking, he decided to just go with it.

"Ok, we're here. Now, what?" asked Yurio.

"First, can you tell me what time it is?"

Was he blind? The car clearly showed the time!

"Uh, it's 1:57 pm."

Wait, is that why he was going to the eye doctor? Because his vision was worse? Yurio was still confused as to why Viktor was left out considering Yuri was his Fiance and all.

"Okay, let's go in."

Yurio got out and followed Yuri inside. Once they had signed in, Yurio plopped into a chair and started scrolling through Twitter. His phone buzzed, then showed that he had a text. He checked and read the message. Viktor was asking if he knew where Yuri was because he had apparently gone back to their house to grab something, only to find Yuri not there.

"Hey Yuri, Viktor wants to know where you are, says he went home and you weren't there. What do you want me to tell him?"

"Don't tell him anything. He can't know about this until I've found out that there's nothing to worry about."

And then the doctor was calling them back, so Yurio did what he does best and ignored Viktor.

Once in the office, Yurio could tell Yuri was really stressing over this. He kept fidgeting and cleaning his glasses over and over again.

Then the doctor walked in and began speaking.

"So Yuri, today we're just going to run a couple of tests to see what's been going on, but first, I'd like to hear from you, what exactly has been happening."

Yuri turned to look at Yurio as if waiting for him to say something. Then it hit him that the doctor had just spoken in Russian, so Yurio translated it to English since he couldn't speak Japanese.

Yuri nodded and said, " Um Okay. So two days ago I woke up with this terrible headache, and then, later on, I passed out because I was tired. And yesterday I woke up and somehow I couldn't see as much as I normally could. I had hoped it was just a spell or something, but when I put on my glasses, I still couldn't see clearly, so I knew there was something wrong. Today it's even worse and I just want to know what's going on!"

What! Yurio was surprised. Yuri was never this honest, at least never to Yurio. Not that he was talking to Yurio, but still. Why wouldn't he tell Viktor? If his sight was as bad as it sounded, then how had he even managed to hide it from him?

Yurio translated what Yuri had said and then repeated what the doctor said in response.

"Hmm, I see, I see. Alright, follow me. Oh, and you," he said pointing at Yurio, "can stay here, I'll manage in English for now."

Yuri's PoV

After a bunch of weird tests and questions, Yuri was really worried. He just wanted answers. Now he was back in the doctors' office with Yurio and they were waiting on the results.

When he entered the room, Yuri knew. This wasn't good. 

"Well, I'm afraid that your sight is deteriorating at a much faster rate than before, and it will continue to diminish until you become blind. There's no name for your condition, and I have no way of treating it. At this rate, you will be totally blind in a years' time. I'm so sorry."

The doctor had spoken in Russian, but Yuri could feel the sympathy rolling off him. And when Yurio finished translating, Yuri officially wanted to die. 

There was nothing he could do to stop it. He was going to go blind? Why did this have to happen to him? How could it happen to him? He had just found a reason to keep living, and now something else was ruining that. Why?!

Even Yurio was showing him pity. He hated it. 

When they had made it back into the car, Yuri made Yurio swear not to tell Viktor. Not until he was ready. He probably wouldn't ever be ready.

"Why won't you tell him, Yuri?! This is serious! He needs to know! This isn't something you can hide from him!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"You're so stubborn!! He's gonna figure it out at some point, so whatever. If that's what you want, I'll let you stumble around until he figures it out. But let me warn you, he won't be happy."

Of course, Yuri knew that. But it was better than being treated like a child who couldn't do anything for himself. So he would wait until the very last second before he told him. Or maybe he wouldn't have to. Maybe he'd be gone before then.

Viktor's PoV

Viktor knew that Yurio had to be with Yuri, especially if neither of them would answer their phones. He just hoped they showed up soon and didn't lie to him about where they'd been. Obviously, Yuri had gone somewhere behind his back, and Viktor only wanted to know why.

He had been pacing the apartment for an hour, and just as he was about to start wandering around town yelling his fiances' name, he heard the door open. Viktor bolted down the hall to the door and found just Yuri standing there. He had been crying.

"Yuri! Where have you been?!" Viktor asked as he pulled him into a hug.

"Uh, well, Yurio invited me to go to lunch with him, and at first I said no, but then he forced me to go. Turns out he had wanted some advice for something. Sorry for not answering your call, but we didn't have any service until just now."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I was just worried about you, that's all."


	7. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof, things go down in this chapter!

~6 months later~

Yuri's PoV

Yuri had managed to hide his condition for 6 months. And he was still skating competitively, although Yuri knew he was not meeting last year's standards.

At this point, Yuri had already lost his peripheral vision. Everything was dark around the outside, leaving him a little tunnel to see through. He didn't know how much longer Viktor would keep believing his excuses for falling so much. He ran into or tripped over something several times a day, but he always tried to brush it off.

Yesterday he had managed to win silver at the pre-finals, but as he was leaving the rink, he ran into the side of the wall and bruised his knee. Viktor had laughed it off as if it wasn't a big deal, so Yuri had been glad for that. Yurio was starting to annoy him, though. Of course, Yurio was always annoying, but this time he was acting like a mother hen. Every time Yuri fell, Yurio would come to help him up if Viktor wasn't around. But if Viktor was, then he'd just laugh and call him a klutz.

Currently, they were in Paris, France. They would spend one more day before they caught the flight back to Russia. It was late, and they had just gotten back to their hotel room after a crazy party. Both simply crashed as soon as their heads hit the soft pillows.

They had the morning off and would leave that evening. Yuri was thinking about this as he started to wake up, but when he opened his eyes, he could barely see. Overnight, it had gotten just a bit worse. 

That was the problem with sleeping. Every time he closed his eyes he risked never seeing again. It was a fear that had plagued him since the day he had visited that stupid doctor.

But today, it was just too much.

*trigger warning*

He slipped out of bed and past Viktor's sleeping form. He found the bathroom and immediately slid to the floor. Sobbing, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a razor. Scars littered his arm, showing anyone who saw that he had been cutting for a while now. He couldn't see his arm, but he knew where to slice. It didn't really matter where, anyway.

This wasn't the life he had expected to be living. Right now, he didn't even want to live. What was the point if he'd never be able to see Viktor's face or skate? The tears fell faster at the thought, as did that small blade on his translucent skin.

Viktor's PoV

Viktor awoke to a terrible sound. He rolled over to see if Yuri was making the noise, but then he realized that Yuri wasn't in bed.

The sound was coming from the bathroom. 

Viktor quietly opened the door and found his love crying. Then he saw the cuts and the blood.

He couldn't believe it. Why hadn't he noticed this?

Immediately he jumped into action. He snatched the razor out of Yuri's grip, making him look up. It was like he couldn't see him. His eyes were unfocused and hazy, and he jumped when he finally realized someone was there.

"Yuri! What the hell were you thinking?! Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I--I can't t-tell you."

"Yes, you can. And you will after we get you cleaned up."

Viktor then cleaned and dressed the wounds that his heart had inflicted upon himself. Yuri had done this to himself, but why? He finished up the tight bandage and had him sit down on the bed.

"Tell me."

"I-I'm going b-blind. I can't really see anything. So what's the point of living if this is taking away everything that makes me want to live?!"

Blind. The word echoed through Viktor's head, and he suddenly wondered how he hadn't seen it before. He had been much more of a klutz lately, and it wasn't just because he was clumsy. He just couldn't see. 

"Why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Viktor was crying too, at this point. It hurt Viktor's heart to realize that Yuri had been keeping this from him.

He loved Yuri so much. More than anything or anyone. And yet Yuri had neglected from telling him something so important that would affect both of them? Did he not know that Viktor would stay with him no matter what? Hadn't he told him that just about every day? 

Viktor was hurt. But he came to the conclusion that he would have this argument later. Right now they had to get ready to leave. But first, Viktor made a call and scheduled an appointment with a doctor. Yuri was clearly depressed to the point of suicide, and there was no way Viktor was about to lose his love.

"Yuri, please lay down and rest. We'll talk more about this when we get home. I'll pack our bags."Thankfully, Yuri obeyed. As soon as Viktor saw that he was asleep he finished packing their things and made sure to get rid of anything sharp. Then he called Yurio.

"Yurio. How long have you known."

"Oh, you figured it out, did you? Don't get mad at me when I tell you this because that pig made me promise not to say anything. But about 6 months ago, a couple of days after he had that fall, he made me take him to see an eye doctor and that's when we found out. The doc said that he had a year until his vision would be fully gone. How'd you find out?"

"He was cutting himself in the bathroom and sobbing. How could you keep this from me?! Yuri is my entire life! I care about him more than I care about myself! He's been struggling all this time all alone when I could have been there for him!"

"Yeah, I thought you'd say that. Listen, I'm sorry. I know I should've told you, but I was hoping Yuri would tell you eventually. Apparently, things didn't go as planned."

"That's an understatement."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I scheduled an appointment with a doctor so we can get medication for his depression. Then I plan on giving him a reason to keep living. It'll take time, but I know we can do this. Together."

After that, Viktor said goodbye and checked the time. It was already about time to go, so Viktor grabbed some clothes for Yuri and woke him up.

Yuri's PoV

He knew that he would be found out at some point, but he had never expected it to happen the way it had.

Yuri only hated himself more after hearing Viktor's reaction. So whenever Viktor asked him to go to bed, Yuri just did it.

He was woken by a gentle rubbing on his back. 

"Yuri, it's time to go. Before we leave, I have something to say."

Yuri sat up and faced Viktor. He could barely see Viktor's face but he focused on him anyway.

"Okay, what is it?"

"First of all, I want you to stay by me the whole time. And that means you can either hold my hand or do that elbow thing where you put your arm in mine and I guide you. I know you want to be independent, and I get that. But you have to let it go and realize the problems we'll have if I don't guide you. I'm done letting you carry this burden alone, so from now on you're just going to have to deal with my help. I love you, Yuri Katsuki, so you better just let me do my thing."

"Fine, I guess I'll let you," mumbled Yuri.

At this point, Yuri was too tired to argue with his fiancé, so he just went along with it. He couldn't deny the fact that he would've fallen without guidance.

So Viktor put his arm through Yuri's and they left the hotel. Yuri felt so useless. He couldn't even walk by himself.

By the time they made it to the airport, they had less than 10 minutes before the plane left for Russia, and that only made Yuri more anxious. Viktor guided him through the bag checks and security, and then finally, they were boarding. Ever since Viktor had found out, a wall seemed to have been put between them. But for once, Yuri just couldn't bring himself to care.

Viktor's PoV

Viktor, on the other hand, was at a loss for words. He just didn't know how what to do. Yuri needed help, but forcing him to let Viktor help wasn't going to bring him out of his depressed state. What could he do that would bring him back? That would help him accept himself and find a way to move forward?

Viktor would have to show him that there was more to living than being able to see. He wondered how this would affect skating. He'd never heard of a blind skater, but no one had ever said that it wasn't possible either. Maybe they could do some sort of pair skating? He'd do anything to make sure Yuri kept skating.


	8. St. Petersburg

Viktor's PoV

The flight was long, but it gave Viktor time to think and Yuri time to nap. Viktor had so many questions for him, but he didn't think it was a good idea to bring it up if it might make Yuri feel worse. So he just let Yuri rest.

Hours passed, and soon Viktor could make out the lights of St. Petersburg in the distance. He smiled, glad to be back home, even if it was freezing outside and an icy wasteland right now. Leaning over, he began massaging Yuri's shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. Yuri immediately sat up, startled.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you. We've arrived at the airport and I think you might want to put on a jacket before we get off the plane." Viktor said as he stood and reached above them for their carry-on bags and pulled their jackets out.

"Here you go, dear," Viktor murmured as he handed Yuri his jacket.

Yuri mumbled his thanks and put the jacket on. Once they were both thoroughly prepared for the cold, Viktor grabbed Yuri's hand and lead him off the plane and through the airport. After retrieving their suitcases, Viktor called a cab and finally, they made it home.

Since it was way too early for either of them to start the day, they both passed out in bed, not even bothering to change into more comfortable clothes. Makkachin had almost tackled them to the ground in excitement when they had arrived, but currently, the dog was sleeping on Yuri's legs looking very happy to have them back.

Morning came and went, and when Viktor awoke, it appeared to be around 1:00 or so. Yuri was still passed out, so Viktor just laid and listened to Yuri's steady breathing and admired his adorable features. His phone buzzed, and Viktor glanced at the notification, then gasped. The appointment! Viktor had totally forgotten he had scheduled a meeting with a doctor to address Yuri's depression. It was for tomorrow at 11 am. How in the world would he convince Yuri to go?

He hated himself for the plan he had concocted, but it was the only way to get Yuri there. Tomorrow he would make Yuri get up and they would go for a casual walk. The doctor's office was nearby so there wouldn't be any suspicion on Yuri's part until they stopped. Viktor just kept reminding himself that it was for the best, that Yuri needed this and he was too stubborn to go unless he was tricked. Still, he had already planned his apology and hoped it would be enough to keep Yuri from hating him for the rest if their lives.

The evening went by slowly once Yuri had woken up. He was totally ignoring Viktor and was stumbling around the house trying to make dinner. Viktor was silently watching as he spilled the rice all over the table after missing the bowl. He wanted to help so badly but he knew Yuri felt he had to prove he could do something by himself.

Yuri's PoV

Yuri could feel Viktor watching him as he struggled to make something that used to be so easy. It had been a while since he had cooked because he had always come up with some excuse to get Viktor to do it or just order something. But now that his secret was out, Yuri had to see if he could do it. It was so simple and easy, but even in the day and a half that Viktor had found out, his sight had diminished even more. This scared him so much, but he couldn't bring himself to break the silence and talk to Viktor about it. He had become accustomed to just keeping it to himself where before he had told Viktor everything.

Finally, Yuri couldn't bear it. That feeling of Viktor's pitiful stare on him as he tried to clean up the rice from the counter.

"I know you're there, Viktor. It's rude to stare."

"Well then, would you like some help?"

He heard Viktor's steps grow closer until there was a hand on his.

"No, I can manage just fine, thanks."

"Well, your water's boiling over, just FYI."

Yuri jumped and turned towards the oven. Where exactly had he put the pot? He needed to remember! He felt around the counter for an oven mitt frantically but found none. Where had he had it last? At this point, Yuri was panicking a lot. He didn't know what to do? Should he just let himself get burnt or keep trying to remember where he put the pot and mitt?

Viktor touched his shoulder, startling him from his panic.

"Please, let me handle it. I can tell you're having a panic attack, my love. Stop worrying, I'll take care of this and then let you finish, okay?"

Yuri just nodded and backed up, trying to calm his breathing and pounding heart. He could hear Viktor getting the mop and cleaning everything, then he heard as Viktor poured the rice into the pot.

"Okay, now all you need to do is stir, how about that?"

"Fine."

Viktor guided Yuri's hand to the spoon and then told him where the oven mitt was in case he needed it.

"T-Thanks, I can do it now, just go."

"As you wish, my dear."

After about 20 minutes, Yuri decided that the rice was perfectly cooked and that he needed to turn the oven off. He felt for the knob and prayed that he had turned it to the off position, but he honestly had no clue. He would have to ask Viktor. Dammit.

"Uh, Viktor, do you think you could come to turn the stove off?"

"Of course, love."

Viktor's PoV

Since Yuri had only managed to make rice, Viktor quickly grabbed some frozen chicken and cooked it.

With dinner finished and the silence returned, Viktor brought up his plan for the next day.

"So Yuri, I was thinking maybe we go for a walk in the morning to get some fresh air, would you want to do that?"

"Viktor, it's -10 degrees out there, that's insane!"

"Well, that just means we put on plenty of warm clothes! You need to get out of the house!"

"Okay, fine. I'll do it, but not for long."

"Yay!!"

Viktor couldn't help but be excited, even if this wasn't that big of a deal. But from what Viktor understood, when you have depression, sometimes getting some fresh air really does help.

Yuri got up from the couch at this point and started making his way to their bedroom, one arm in front of him for safety.

Viktor got up and followed after him, stopping him halfway down the hall by embracing him in a hug.

"I'm here for you, Yuri. And it's not weak to ask for help. That shows much more strength than pretending. So please tell me how I can help you be happy. I miss you, love."

"O-Okay."

That's it? Just okay? Viktor sighed. Clearly he was still not ready to be open yet. But Viktor could wait. He'd wait as long as he needed to. For Yuri.

Viktor took Yuri's hand and led him to the bedroom. He kissed him gently and then they got into their pajamas. The last thing Viktor heard before he finally passed out was Yuri's steady breathing as he drifted off.


	9. Breakdown

Viktor's PoV

Yuri was already up whenever Viktor opened his eyes. The TV was on, so Viktor wandered into the living room to find Yuri sitting directly in front of the TV squinting. For some reason, this brought tears to Viktor's eyes. He blinked them away quickly and cleared his throat.

"Good Morning my little Piggy! It's almost time for that walk I mentioned yesterday, so let's hurry and get ready!"

Yuri jumped, clearly startled from Viktor's sudden appearance.

"Oh, Viktor. How long have you been there?"

"Just got here, no worries! Have you eaten?"

Yuri's mouth tugged into a frown and Viktor knew immediately that he hadn't eaten and hadn't planned on it either. He'd let it slide for now. No need in ruining the day's mood just yet.

"Actually, nevermind, it doesn't matter. Just get some warm clothes on real quick and we can get going."

"Why are you in such a rush? We're not going anywhere in particular," asked Yuri.

"I'm just really ready to get out of this house! Starting to get claustrophobic from being cramped up the past couple of days."

"If you say so."

Thankfully Yuri hadn't even suggested they bring Makkachin, so that meant one less thing Viktor had to worry about. They were slowly making their way towards the doctor's office and Viktor could tell Yuri was freezing and anxious because he was clinging on to Viktor for dear life.

"Please don't make me run into something, I might die from embarrassment."

"I would never! Trust me, Yuri. I know what I'm doing."

The office was just up ahead, and when they reached the door, Viktor stopped.

"I'm sorry, Yuri."

"What for?"

"For not telling you why we were going out today. I scheduled an appointment with a doctor. You need help, and there's only so much that I can do for you."

Yuri's face crumples, but he just nods.

"Okay, I'll go. But don't think I'm not mad. You just used my weakness to get your way, and I really don't appreciate it." That was all Yuri said as he found the door handle and went in.

Viktor didn't know how to reply to Yuri's statement, so he just stayed silent and waited for the doctor to call them back.

Yuri's PoV

"Mr. Katsuki? I'm ready to see you now," came a voice in front of him.

He felt for Viktor's hand and stood. Viktor got up and lead him down the hall into a room, where he sat in another chair.

"So," the man began, thankfully in English, "Why are you two here today?"

Viktor answered for Yuri, "My Fiance has been dealing with some serious depression and I think he needs help. Two days ago I found out that he was almost entirely blind and had been hiding it from me for 6 months. When I found him he was,---he was cutting himself in our bathroom."

"Hmm, I see."

"I don't," mumbled Yuri sarcastically.

"Hah! Well, at least you've still got your sense of humor! Would you like to explain to me how you felt, Yuri? Why were you harming yourself over something you have no control of?"

"That's just it. I have control of what is injured when I put that razor to my skin. It gives me something to focus on when I have nothing else at all. I'm just a burden now, there's no need for me to keep living like this anyway."

"Yuri Katsuki! You are not a burden!" Viktor yelled, but Yuri ignored him. He didn't have time for another one of his stupid pep talks.

"That's not what I was hoping to hear, Yuri, but it does prove that your fiance is right. I'm going to prescribe you some medicine that will help with these feelings and hopefully allow you to see how important you are to Viktor and your family."

"I'm not important at all. I'm a nobody who can't even walk by himself!"

"Please don't tell me that's what you think, my love. You are the most important person to me! I couldn't live without you!"

"I hate to ruin this moment, but I also have to suggest you see a therapist. Sometimes it's good to talk to someone besides your partner."

"Please stop using that word. Please," whispered Yuri. He hated that word so much. He wanted to leave, no, he had to leave. Yuri stood up and started towards what he hoped what the door. Why did it have to be the same color as the walls?

"Yuri. Can we talk a bit longer? I promise I won't say that word anymore." The doctor clearly dealt with this a lot, but it wouldn't work on him.

"No, please just let me go home. Please, Viktor." Yuri was pleading him, but he had no idea if it was working.

"As soon as your medicine is filled, we can go. I'm sorry."

"Goodbye then, Mr. Katsuki. Things will get better, but it takes time and effort. Don't give up. Viktor clearly has your back. Let him guide you through. You will regret it if you don't."

"Leave me alone."

When they finally exited the building, Viktor tried to apologize again, but Yuri wouldn't listen. He stood and waited until Viktor caught on, then allowed Viktor to guide him home.

The door slammed shut behind them and that's when Yuri let loose.

"So, you finally figure out my secret, then you go and use it to your advantage. I can't believe you!! How could you do that to me? This just proves that everything would have been better if you never found out! You betrayed my trust!" screamed Yuri.

He stepped forward and began pounding his fists on Viktor's chest. But Viktor only stood and let him. When Yuri ran out of steam, he crumpled to the floor, sobbing.

"I hate this! I hate it so much! What's the point, Viktor?! What's the point of living when I'll never be able to see your face again? Or my parent's faces, or my sisters, or Yurio's or Phichits! What about sunsets? Never! I'll never see them again! It hurts so much Viktor! I can't bear it! I'm so scared!" Sobbed Yuri, finally letting his innermost fears out.

Viktor bent down and wrapped his arms tightly around his love.

"Yuri, my heart. I can't imagine how hard this is for you. I'm so sorry I betrayed your trust, but you're just so stubborn!" He laughed, "I love that about you, Yuri. I know you are used to keeping things to yourself, but they'll only simmer like a pot of boiling water until one day everything just blows up! You've gotta talk to me. I can help you. I promise that I'll help you find a reason to keep living, even if it's not how you planned. I know somehow we can still be happy. Both of us. But to do that I think we need a vacation."

"What? A vacation?!" Yuri couldn't hide the confusion from his voice as he tried to look at Viktor. tried to make out his facial features one last time, just in case.

"Yes, dear. You heard me right. We need a vacation. Two whole months, in fact. And we're going to go to Hasetsu, Japan. And, I promise that by the end of those two months, you'll be ready to skate competitively once more!"

"Huh?!!!"

"Yep. I've been doing my research, darling. And turns out there have been quite a few blind figure skaters! So I'm sure that together, we can figure it out!"

"Really?! T-That's actually possible? But why Hasetsu?"

Yuri couldn't believe what he was hearing. Skating? Blind? And going back home? He was trying to understand why Viktor had come up with this all of a sudden, but he couldn't deny that it lifted a weight off his chest. He could still skate. This wasn't the end.

"You're parents are worried sick, Dear. And we have everything we need there! Plus I wouldn't mind taking a dip in the hot springs either! Plus, we still have plenty of time before the Grand Prix Final. I think that we can do it. You will skate in the Grand Prix, and you will win!!"

Yuri hadn't even considered how his parents must've been feeling. He guessed Viktor had told them as soon as he found out. He did miss his family, and maybe he'd get a chance to see their faces one last time before everything became dark.

"Viktor, that actually sounds great! When should we leave?"

"As soon as possible, or else we won't have enough time to get you ready. Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Yes, I don't know why, but for the first time in months, I want to keep going. I never thought I'd be able to keep skating after you found out, but after hearing that others have done it, I think I can too."

He felt a hand on his face, and Viktor whispered, "I know you can do it. But this time, no secrets, okay? Let's both be totally open with each other from now on."

"Deal," murmured Yuri, who then wiped his eyes and kissed Viktor like it was the last time he'd be able to.

"Mmm Yuri, let's go to bed and continue there," suggested Viktor between kisses.

"Good Idea."

Viktor and Yuri lazily made their way to the bedroom, kissing all the while. Yuri was finally realizing what he had to live for. He never wanted to leave Viktor's embrace, especially not if it was up to him. (And by that I mean he wouldn't want to end his life on purpose if it meant leaving Viktor, just thought that needed to be explained:)


	10. Making a Purchase

Viktor's PoV

They slept in late that morning after staying up most of the night enjoying each others company for the first time in ages. Viktor prayed that the spark he saw last night wouldn't ever go away, but he knew there would still be ups and downs.

Viktor got out of bed and dressed quickly and quietly. He picked out Yuri's outfit and laid it on the bed for him to find. Then, even though he hated to, he left the house. He had to purchase some things for Yuri, and he wanted Yuri to get plenty of sleep. Once outside, he called Yakov and told him everything, including his plan for a vacation. Yurio must have been there, because after Viktor told Yakov about the vacation, Yurio loudly stated that he also wanted to go to Hasetsu. Of course, that's fine by Viktor, but he suggests that Yurio come after they have had time to settle in. Yurio agrees, but only because had to.

It's a beautiful day out, despite the frigid cold, and Viktor can't help but hum happily. He googles the store that he had found this morning and finds the directions.

There's a faint ding as he walks into the small store, and he hears a faint, "Hello, welcome!" come from somewhere in the back.

"Hi! I'm looking for a walking cane, do you have any?"

The male voice answered, "Do we have any? Of course! We have too many! There's not nearly enough Blind people around here!"

Finally, Viktor actually sees the man and is surprised to note that he is using a cane himself.

"Oh great, could you tell me where they are?"

"Before I do so, are you the one you're buying for? Or rather, are you blind?"

"Oh, uh no. I'm here for my fiance, actually."

"Ah, I see. Well, not really, but I think you know what I mean." The older man had a soft smile and a face full of laugh lines. Viktor loved him already.

Viktor laughed in reply as the man directed him to the back wall, which was covered in all types of canes imaginable.

"Wow, that's a lot of choices. Maybe I should have brought him with me! Do you have any suggestions--?"

"Call me Ivan, and what kind of cane did you have in mind?"

"Hmm. I honestly have no clue what Yuri needs."

"Maybe a folding cane? How tall is he?"

"Oh, uh, he's 173cm(5'6"). And I think a folding one would be great!" Viktor was amazed at how many different options and styles there were, but it made his choice very hard. He had to get a good one for Yuri. This cane would help him become independent.

"Here ya are, this one is a folding one with a rubber handle, just his size too. If you want a different color, all the ones like this one are in the far left corner." Ivan said with a kind smile, handing Viktor a folded piece of metal that was blue except for the handles and the rubber on the bottom.

"This is perfect, actually. Blue is his favorite color." Viktor said.

"So he just went blind recently? I'm so sorry, it must be tough on both of you."

"He's not totally blind yet, but the doctor's say he has until the end of the year before everything goes. Still, he can't really get around without my help, so I figured it was time to make this purchase."

Ivan smiled thoughtfully and felt for his shoulder, then gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"Everything will work out, as long as he's got someone like you supporting him. It's very important to have a friend or partner help pull you through. My wife did the same for me before she passed."

"Don't worry, I'm never going to leave him. Although I better hurry up and buy this so he doesn't start worrying."

"You know what, it's free. You just get back home." The man put the cane in a bag and handed it back to Viktor. Viktor thanked him thoroughly and still left some money on the counter.

Yuri's PoV

At first, he figured Viktor was just in the living room, so Yuri didn't worry. He found clothes neatly folded on the bed and knew that Viktor had left them for him. Yuri quickly got dressed and wandered into the living room. Thankfully he was starting to remember where everything was without tripping. But when he arrived in the living room, he found it empty. Calling out, only an echo answered. Now he was starting to worry.

He wouldn't leave him all alone like this, would he? Maybe he had to do something really urgent, and he left Yuri because he would only get in the way. These thoughts kept coming and soon Yuri was overwhelmed. He stumbled to the couch and curled into a ball, wishing for his love to come back.

"Yuri! I'm home! Are you awake yet?"

This shook Yuri out of his thoughts, but he didn't reply. He heard footsteps head towards him and then he was being hugged.

"W-Why did you leave?"

"Oh, Yuri. I'm sorry if I worried you. I just had to buy something real quick and you looked so peaceful. I couldn't wake you. Wait, have you been crying, my love? Oh god, I'm sorry I'll never do it again!"

Viktor was practically squeezing him to death, but Yuri never wanted him to let go.

"Please don't." Was all he could manage before the tears started falling again and he sobbed into Viktor's shoulder.

"Calm down, darling, I'm here." murmured Viktor, stroking Yuri's hair.

After a while of just enjoying the feeling of comfort from holding each other, they finally separated and Viktor asked him how soon he was willing to leave for their vacation.

"As soon as possible."

"Alright, good, because I kinda already booked tickets for this evening! So let's get packing!"

They spent the rest of the day packing, well, Viktor did anyway. Yuri simply made sure Viktor packed everything they really needed and didn't just throw clothes in a bag. He'd already dealt with that one too many times.

Evening came quickly, and before they knew it, they were grabbing their suitcases and makkachin and hurrying out the door.

Yuri trusted Viktor entirely but knowing his fiance's personality made him worry anyway.

"Are you sure I'm not going to run into anything again?" asked Yuri after running into something for the third time.

"Yuri! Don't you trust me?"

Yuri could practically hear the pout on Viktor's face and he smirked.

"I do, but well, we keep running into stuff so it doesn't bode well for your resume."

"Oh, so you're using fancy words now, huh little piggy? I can do that too you know. I can also most certainly be trusted to guide you, dear, so calm down. I promise you won't run into anything else."

Once they finally boarded the plane, things got pretty boring. Yuri put in his headphones and played some music while Viktor watched youtube because he paid for in-flight wifi. Yuri couldn't even tell that he was holding a phone, but he stayed silent and focused on what they would do when they got home.

Home. He hadn't thought about it in a while. He barely spoke to his family or friends in Hasetsu, and now he was starting to feel bad. He shouldn't have ignored them. He had turned his notifications off on his phone, but he still knew he had a ton of messages and missed calls. He'd have to apologize properly when they got there. But first, he would have to deal with their pity. Being stared at was a fear of Yuri's that he could never hide, and now, more than ever, he would be stared at.


	11. Back in Hasetsu

Viktor's PoV

The 10 hr flight to Japan was the perfect time for Viktor to learn more about how to help Yuri. So, for all 10 hrs, he watched videos about Braille, how to walk with a cane, how to help a blind person, etc. At some point, he came across a popular YouTuber named Molly Burke who truly intrigued him. She was blind and yet totally independent and she seemed happy with her life after overcoming the struggle of losing her sight as well as dealing with serious depression. It warmed Viktor's heart to see how incredible she was. He knew Yuri could be just as happy and independent, with time and lots of love.

Viktor had already filled Yuri's family in on the situation, and they were excited to have everyone back home. Of course, Hiroko promised to make Katsudon for dinner as soon as they arrived, and Viktor was looking forward to it.

Yuri had been obediently taking his medicine for the past two days, and Viktor was glad for that. He had also admitted that his sight really did get a little worse every day, and while this scared both of them, they were keeping a happy attitude about it nonetheless.

When they arrived in Tokyo, it was another long ride before they made it to Hasetsu, so by the time they got there, it was evening again. They were both hungry and Yuri had absolutely hated the train ride but he hadn't said anything. Makkachin had also been very well behaved, but that was mostly because of sedatives and treats.

Viktor could tell Yuri was exhausted, but he gave Viktor a small smile when he realized they had finally made it.

Yuri's PoV

He was home. It had been almost a year since he left, but it felt like forever. He breathed in the cool air and already could smell his favorite food being cooked. The hot springs bubbled cheerily, and while Yuri could barely see anything besides a lot of blurs, he felt safe and happy.

Viktor whispered in his ear when they got to the door that his entire family was there, plus the Nishigori's and Minako. They were all ecstatic that he was home, even if it wasn't for the best reason.

As soon as the door opened Yuri was attacked by way too many people. Everyone was saying stuff all at once and totally invading his personal space.

Viktor coughed behind him, and everyone jumped. Apparently, they had forgotten that he was with Yuri.

"So Yuri, when's the wedding? Shouldn't I have gotten an invite by now?" questions Minako.

"Uh, well I, I don't know. We haven't really thought about it, actually," said Yuri a blush coming to his cheeks. They really hadn't talked about getting married at all, with everything that's been going on. Maybe they could start planning something while they were here?

After all the hugs and questions-none of them about the elephant in the room-Viktor took his and Yuri's bags to their room and Yuri attempted to get to the kitchen.

"Do you need help, Yuri? Here take my hand," he felt Yuuko's arm grab his hand as she directed him to his seat at the table. Yuri sat down and didn't say anything. Already he was regretting this whole thing. He hated being so stupid that he couldn't even get to the table by himself. Where was Viktor? And Makkachin? The dog had disappeared as soon as they came in.

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and someone sat next to him. Yuri looked and was barely able to make out his fiancé's silver hair. Viktor always argued that it was Platinum, but no one else thought so. Yuri smiled, remembering when Viktor's hair had been long.

"You okay, babe? You look stressed," asked Viktor quietly, trying not to draw any more attention on him.

"I'll talk about it later, okay? First I have to get through this meal."

He knew that Viktor had smiled when he said, "That's right, love. One thing at a time."

Yuri's mother had given him a crushing hug and said that she had missed him, but besides that, she seemed to be doing her best to ignore him. His father had simply patted him on the back. Mari had called him a douche for not answering her calls, but then had hugged him and made him promise not to ignore her again.

The dinner was an awkward one, and extremely quiet. It seemed as if the initial emotion had worn off and everyone didn't know how to act. Viktor and Minako were basically the only ones talking, but that was probably because of the alcohol.

After carefully finishing his Katsudon, Yuri felt around for Viktor's hand and gave it a squeeze, hoping he would get the signal that Yuri was ready to leave.

Viktor squeezed back and then announced that he and Yuri needed to have a nice long soak in the hot springs after sitting still for so long. He stood up and without a goodbye, followed Viktor out of the room, hand tightly clutching Viktor's.

Viktor carefully led him to the changing rooms and they got into their robes. The warm pools were empty at this point so they had it all to themselves.

The water actually helped a lot more than Yuri had expected. Viktor had been right, Yuri's muscles were stiff and his back ached from sitting down all day. He stretched out in the warm water, and for once he didn't care that Viktor was looking at him. They were engaged, and Yuri would have been doing the same thing if he could.

Viktor sighed next to him and then asked, "So you wanna talk or—?" He left the end of the sentence unfinished, but Yuri knew what he was talking about.

He couldn't hide the blush and slight arousal he felt at the idea.

"Uh, well I guess I could go for this," Yuri finally replied as he leaned forward and found Viktor's face, kissing him.

Yuri felt Viktor smile as he reciprocated the kiss.

*cough*you know what happens after that*cough*

They stayed up late into the night even though they were both pretty tired. When they finally made it to bed, they didn't even bother putting on clothes and immediately fell asleep, Viktor with his arms wrapped as tightly as possible around his love.

As expected, they slept in late the next morning and got up around noon. Both almost left the room before they realized they still didn't have any clothes on.

Viktor had yet again made Yuri take his meds and asked if he wanted to go for a walk.

"Promise you won't do anything like last time and that you'll bring Makkachin, and you have a deal."

"Deal!! I can't wait to see how much Hasetsu has changed since we left!"

Yuri wanted to see, too. But he couldn't. He knew Viktor didn't mean anything by saying it, but it still hurt to be reminded.

"Yeah, me too," mumbled Yuri. He was trying very hard to hold back the tears threatening to fall. Turning his head away from Viktor, he quickly wiped at his eyes.

"Yuri. Did I say something wrong?" Viktor asked, wrapping Yuri in a tight hug. A pause, and then Viktor stiffened. "Oh Yuri, I'm sorry. I won't say anything like it again. How about we go get some coffee? I know how much you love it!"

How did he always know just what to say? It was like he read Yuri's mind, he could sense Yuri's anxieties better than anyone else, too. Yuri felt so blessed to have Viktor.

"O-Okay, that sounds good."

"Great! Now, wait here just a second while I get Makkachin on the leash, kay?"

"Yeah, hurry up then."

Walking around town felt so different when Yuri couldn't see, but he still remembered where everything was.

They found the coffee shop that they used to go to before practice and Viktor guided Yuri in. Yuri avoided talking and managed to act like everything was fine, much to Viktor's dismay. Yuri knew Viktor wanted him to be more open, but Yuri just wasn't ready to handle it, not yet.

Makkachin pulled them along excitedly, and before they knew it, Yuri felt sand beneath his feet. They were at the beach.

"Why don't we sit down for a bit, My love?"

"Sure."

The sand was warm against their backs, and Yuri enjoyed the feeling.

"So Yuri, you remember the day that we left Russia and I went shopping for something? Well, I bought something for you. Here," he said, placing what seemed to be a folded piece of metal in Yuri's hand.

It was a cane. And it was blue. Even though the item cemented the fact that Yuri had a disability, Yuri couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful Viktor was.

"Thank you. I guess I'll be needing it, won't I?"

"You will if you don't want to have to hang onto me forever. Although I enjoy it, you need to be able to do it on your own. I can help show you how to use it, don't worry, I've been watching tutorials on youtube!"

Viktor had gone through all this effort just to help him? Yuri found Viktor's face and kissed him.

"How did I get so lucky? I don't deserve you, Viktor Nikiforov."

"No, don't ever say that. You deserve someone much better than me. I am humbled that you picked me out of all the much better qualifiers out there."

And at that exact moment, Makkachin decided to jump on top of them.


	12. Progress

Viktor's PoV

The walk back was entertaining, to say the least. Yuri had decided to try using the cane, and it had gone fairly well until he had run directly into a pole. Viktor had thought he would have a breakdown, but to his surprise, Yuri laughed it off and suggested maybe they continue this tomorrow.

Now Viktor was yet again acting as a guide and Yuri was humming a lively tune. Viktor had no intention of mentioning it to Yuri, but the sunset looked stunning. It had been a day full of relaxation. They had spent most of that time hanging around the beach and playing with Makkachin. Then after a quick lunch, they had wandered around and soon enough it was time to go home. 

Sadly, things didn't stay as upbeat as Viktor had hoped for. At dinner, Yuri had knocked over his cup and spilled water everywhere. Of course, he got up and tried to run to his room, but he ran straight into a wall instead. Now he broke down.

Viktor had raced to him and helped him stand, and knowing he did not want to talk about it with his parents, Viktor led Yuri to the Hot Springs and they got in. This time, they talked.

"Yesterday I heard Minako asking about the wedding. Do you have any ideas of where or when you want to do it?"

"I don't know. I'm too overwhelmed with everything else to think about it right now."

"Hmm. What about here in Hasetsu?"

"That would be nice, I guess. My family wouldn't have to worry about plane tickets."

"You know I'd pay for them anyway, right?"

"You don't have to do that!"

"Yuri, calm down. This is all theoretical, remember? I like the idea of having a wedding here on the beach! Sounds perfect, just like you."

Then, of course, Viktor kissed Yuri, hoping to ease his nerves.

"Ok then, is this for sure or still in question?" Yuri asked after they stopped to catch their breath.

"For sure. I'll take care of the rest, so don't worry too much, dear."

Tomorrow Viktor planned on taking Yuri to the Ice Rink. But that was only if he woke up in a good mood. Viktor also wondered why they hadn't really spoken to anyone about his condition yet. He would have to make Yuri comfortable and confident before they could, he supposed. But his parents deserved to know how he felt and what they could do to help, so Viktor sent them a text once he and Yuri had gotten out of the hot springs.

"Hey Mrs. Katsuki, just wanted to let you know that Yuri is handling this problem as well as he can, but it's tough. And with his anxiousness, as you know, he's scared to talk about it. So don't worry too much, he'll come around at some point!"

 

Yuri was already snoring when Viktor laid down next to him. Viktor reached over and stroked Yuri's head lovingly. He was so incredibly strong. And Viktor was so proud of him.

Yuri's PoV

 

Yuri's first thought when he woke up-besides the fact that he wanted whatever heavenly aroma was wafting from the kitchen- was that he wanted to use the cane some more. He needed to be able to get around on his own as Viktor said.

Reaching his arm out, he found Viktor still passed out and curled into a ball, almost like a cat. Which reminded him of Yurio. Viktor told him while on the plane that Yurio was going to come in two weeks because apparently he also wanted a vacation.  
Viktor moved under Yuri's touch, and Yuri whispered, "I'm going to get breakfast, Vitya."

Viktor only smiled in his half-awake state and rolled over. Yuri looked around and sighed. The darkness around his vision had expanded even more. But today, that wasn't going to stop him. He got up, got dressed, and then found the bag Viktor had put his cane in, and pulled it out. It was easy to unfold, and soon Yuri was making his way (downtown) to the kitchen, excited for the day and his mother's incredible cooking.

"Good Morning, Mom! I'm starving! What's for breakfast?" Yuri hoped they wouldn't say anything about the cane, he really didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Good Morning, Honey! I made a delicious breakfast for you and Viktor! Have a seat! We already ate, so I'm going to go wash the dishes from this morning and last night. If you need anything, just yell!"

Yuri maneuvered around the table and found his spot. It was weird eating alone, and Yuri had to really focus on the bowl to see where everything was, but he managed. By the time Viktor came, Yuri had already finished and was about to carry his dishes to the sink.

"Here, let me take those, Yuri! It smells amazing!" said Viktor, taking the bowls from Yuri's hand.

"Yeah, it was good, but hurry up and eat. I want to go for another walk this morning, we have to keep in shape, you know," said Yuri, already walking to the door. He called for Makkachin and the dog came running, almost making him fall. 

"Woah there, buddy! Calm down, let me put your leash on!"

After Viktor finished eating and got dressed, they were off. Neither of them had any destination in mind, but they simply wanted to enjoy the day. Yuri was getting the hang of the cane really quickly but was still holding Viktor's hand just in case. 

They were nearing the Ice Castle, according to Viktor, and that's when Yuri decided to do it.

"Let's go skating, Viktor! I'm ready, I trust you to help me," stated Yuri.

Viktor's PoV

"Are you sure? Because if so, Let's go!" 

Viktor hadn't expected Yuri to be ready this soon, so he was surprised but happy. If today went well, there was a good chance things would get better and stay better.

"I'm sure! And we can just rent some skates when we get there since there's no point in going all the way back," suggested Yuri.

"Of course! I'm so excited!"

Viktor had to help Yuri up all the steps, but when they got to the top, both were grinning. They were ready to try again. Viktor knew Yuri could do it, and Yuri knew it too.

When they entered, Viktor was immediately greeted by Yuuko with an overzealous wave, and when she realized that Yuri hadn't noticed, she frowned. Then a look of recognition crossed her face and before she could say anything about it, Viktor gave her a glare.

"Yuuko? Are you here?" asked Yuri.

"Uh, yeah! Are you guys going to skate? I'll make sure you have it all to yourselves! Did you bring your skates or are you borrowing them?"

"Borrowing, today. We didn't exactly plan to come here, it was just spur of the moment."

They walked to the counter and Yuuko handed them their skates, not even bothering to ask their size because of course she already knew.

"Here ya go, have fun you two!" she said and then walked into a back room to leave them alone.

Finding a bench, Viktor grabbed Yuri's skates and put them on for him, and then put his on. 

"Alright, let's do this, little piggy." Viktor grabbed Yuri's hand and led him to the ice.

He slipped a little, probably from nerves, but as soon as he got to the center, he was fine. Viktor let him go and stayed in the center to direct him. Yuri started performing his routine for the current competitions, with Viktor coaching him and telling him when he was too close to the wall. They spent the rest of the day practicing, and by the end, Yuri was back to being totally confident on the ice. It was great to see him happy about something again. 

For the next two weeks, Viktor and Yuri stuck to a schedule. They would get up, have breakfast, work out, then head to the rink and practice until sunset. Then they would take Makkachin down to the beach for a bit, and of course, come back to soak in the hot springs after a long day. No one bothered Yuri about his eyesight, everyone just adjusted and acted like it was perfectly normal, although his parents still wished he would talk to them about it instead of acting like there was nothing different.

Last night he and Yuri had stayed in the hot springs way too late, so they slept in this morning. Tomorrow Yurio would be arriving, and Yuri was ready for some competition on the ice.

But fate had something else in mind.


	13. Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making a totally random switch to spelling Yuri's name as Yuuri instead! Sorry for any confusion!

Yuuri's PoV

It was dark. So dark. Yuuri figured that was because he was still asleep, but as he realized that his eyes were open, panic started seeping in. He blinked, begging his eyes to see something, anything.

Sobs racked his body as he screamed in despair. Viktor shot up next to him, confused. He felt arms around him, and Yuuri tried to focus on Viktor as an anchor, but the panic was too much. There were a thousand pounds on his chest, he couldn't breathe! He couldn't see...

Blind. He would never see Viktor's face again, or his family. Everything Yuuri thought of made his panic increase. There was just no escaping reality today. Avoiding this truth wouldn't do any good. But Yuuri was so scared. No matter how many times he had told himself that he would handle it whenever the day came, now that it was here, he wasn't handling it.

"V--Viktor, I don't know what to d-do," sobbed Yuuri. Viktor had been murmuring something in his ear, he realized. Saying for him to breathe, breathe with him. Yuuri concentrated on that voice, leaning into Viktor and inhaling with him. Exhale. Inhale.

Minutes turned into hours. After his panic attack had passed, Yuuri had lain in bed and cried, with Viktor laying with him and rubbing soothing circles on his back. He would have been embarrassed if not for the reason Viktor was having to comfort him. Keeping his eyes closed was his only coping mechanism. With his eyes closed, he could pretend that whenever he opened them, he would see again. Blindness was only a figment of his imagination, not reality.

"Yuuri, моя любовь, we need to face the day. I promise things will get better, but we have to get up. One step at a time, remember?"

Breathing deeply, Yuuri tried to reign his thoughts in. Viktor was right, of course. There was no fixing the situation, Yuuri knew that. He would have to face it, eventually. But he just wasn't ready.

"Darling, you'll never be truly ready, but at some point, you have to push past the fear, okay? I'll be here for as long as that takes, мой подсолнух."

Viktor always knew what he was thinking. And for that, maybe Yuuri could try. Viktor had been so helpful and selfless these past few weeks, so he decided that Viktor deserved a break. Even if it was on the day that Yuuri needed him most.

"Okay, Viktor, I'm as ready as I'll ever be. But, uh, I need to ask you a favor."

"What is it, dear? You know I'd do anything for you."

Let's hope so.

"I want you to take a break. You've been worrying about me for too long, you haven't taken care of yourself. Please, I need to deal with this myself. This is my reality now and I can't spend my life depending on you, no matter how great that sounds. So, I want you to relax today. I promise I'll be fine."

A hand grabs him and squeezes tightly. "Yuuri, I'm fine, and I don't want you to be alone right now. You need somebody with you now, whether you realize it or not. We'll relax together. And after you've adjusted as much as possible, we'll figure out what to do next. This isn't a burden that you should shoulder alone, моя любовь."

Damn, Viktor was stubborn. He supposed it was for the best, though. Tomorrow he would find a way to be alone. If not for Viktor, then for himself.

"Fine, but promise you won't worry so much. I'll be okay. I have to be," said Yuuri. Would he be okay? Probably not, but Viktor didn't deserve this. Yuuri still couldn't fathom why Viktor loved him in the first place, especially now, with his disability.

"Yuuri," whispered Viktor, his voice silky smooth," It's okay to not be okay. No one is going to judge you for that. Nevertheless, I promise that I won't worry."

"Good, then you go get ready, and I'll meet you in the onsen," Yuuri said. He felt around for his fiance's face and kissed him. Viktor immediately reciprocated the kiss and soon things were heating up.

"Mmm-Viktor, c' mon we have to get ready!"

"Are you sure?" Viktor was practically whining at the idea of leaving the bed, and he continued plastering kisses all over Yuuri's face.

"Viktor! Stop it!" Yuuri squealed. He was enjoying this immensely, but today was just not the day for this. He was supposed to be depressed. Blindness was his reality now. And yet, with Viktor, everything seemed lighter.

"Never!" stated Viktor, who then stopped abruptly. "Oh my god, I totally forgot! Yurio is coming today!"

Right. Yurio was supposed to arrive today. Of course, it had to be today.

"You should go say hi, he'll probably be here any second. I'll stay here."

"Alright, I guess I should. I'll be right back though," said Viktor, kissing his forehead one last time before getting up, dressed, and going downstairs.

Now that he was alone, Yuuri was starting to get a little scared. He had to do this, there wasn't any other option. Feeling around for his phone, he turned it on and listened to it tell him the time. It was 7:00 pm. They had stayed in bed all day. Finding his cane beside his phone, he unfolded it and carefully went to his closet. Clothing was an ordeal, to say the least, but Yuuri was pretty sure he had picked something decent. At least nothing was on backward, thanks to the tags.

In the bathroom, he found what he hoped was his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. He didn't even think twice about the toothpaste but was grateful when it was indeed toothpaste and not itch cream. Feeling proud of his achievements, he tentatively ventured outside the bedroom into the hallway.

He missed the stairs.

The cane hadn't warned him that he was coming to them, so when he took a step forward, he fell. All the way down. It was a painful fall, especially with a cane in his hand. When he landed with a hard thump, he quickly tried to get up but was stopped by hands on his shoulders.

"Wh-who's there?!" questioned Yuuri, his voice frantic. The shock from the fall was wearing off, and he could tell he would be sore. And embarrassed.

"It's just me, love. Are you okay? What hurts?" asked Viktor. He grabbed Yuuri's hand and helped him stand.

Viktor's PoV

When Yuuri had fallen, Viktor had been shocked. He had expected Yuuri to stay in bed, but instead, he was dressed and attempting the stairs. That beautiful idiot. But what Yuuri didn't know was that the other Yuri had also seen the whole thing. Viktor had made it downstairs just in time to meet Yuri at the door, and now, Yuri was staring in shock at Yuuri.

Viktor had neglected to mention what had happened today, but now there was no avoiding it. He simply gave Yuri a look that said 'Later' and continued guiding Yuuri to the couch.

After thoroughly checking Yuuri for any serious injuries, Viktor gave a sigh of relief. Yuuri was still trying to act like he was fine, but Viktor could tell the fall had rattled him. Hopefully, Yuuri would talk to him about it.

Yuri cleared his throat, and Viktor watched as Yuuri looked towards the sound.

"Oh, right. Yuuri, I should've mentioned this before, but Yurio is here. Actually, he's been here the whole time. Sorry."

Yuuri's face paled and then turned crimson.

"Oh, um, Hi Yuri. How's it going?"

"Uh, well, erm, I guess it's going good? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

"Good, but I think we all need some tea, so I'll go get that! Yurio, come help me!" stated Viktor, trying to fix the awkward tension filling the room.

"Yeah, sure," mumbled Yuri, who was unusually calm and quiet compared to his normal behavior.

Once in the kitchen, Viktor got the tea started and then faced Yuri.

"This morning, when Yuuri woke up, he was totally blind. We stayed in bed all day, but I can tell he's still struggling. So, just give him time and don't talk about it unless he brings it up, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although you guys probably already know what these mean, here are the translations!
> 
> моя любовь- my love
> 
> мой подсолнух-my sunflower


End file.
